Ready or Not
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto fails to return from a mission and Kakashi is sent to retrieve him. What he doesn't know is both their lives are destined to change in the months following the blond's return. For better or worse, he doesn't know - but he's about to find out.


xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hai~

This was a commission written by me for my good friend Amie (mizzybox on y!). I am posting it here with permission.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The steady beeping was as much a comfort as it was a cause for anxiety. Hushed voices carried down the hall; mixed with the soft snores and muttered sleep talk, it was almost lulling. Peaceful and tranquil, but at the same time, worrying and unpleasant.

Such was the atmosphere in a hospital.

The single window in the small room had been left open by the nurses. The drapes billowed softly in the breeze and birds chirped merrily from the branches in the tree outside, carrying on as though nothing in the world was wrong.

A table sat beneath the large window, laden with cards and vases of colourful flowers left by friends and grateful citizens. The lush petals danced in the wind, a few of the soft petals disconnecting from their stems and floating gracefully across the room to land on the floor at a man's feet.

His silver hair shone in the dappled sunlight that made it through the thick covering of leaves. His face was pensive under the dark blue mask he wore as part of his uniform, and he sat rigidly in the chair, his back straight and his fingers laced beneath his chin, propping his head up. In his lap, a well-worn book lay completely forgotten as his visible eye, the one not hidden beneath his standard issue forehead protector, focused on the only other occupant of the room – this one unconscious.

The young blond lay peacefully in the bed, propped up against a mountain of fluffy pillows. The thin, starchy blanket was pulled up to his chest and the portion of his body that was visible was covered in bandages. Even his head, where tufts of filthy blond hair stuck up haphazardly, emerging above them. His forehead protector was situated on the table beside him; the silver plate emblazoned with Konoha's symbol gleaming brightly.

Kakashi, the boy's mentor, sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his thick mess of silvery hair. Tucking his book into the pouch fastened to his hip, he stood and stretched out his stiff muscles before moving closer to the bed. He perched on the side of it and reached out to the boy, only to draw his hand back. His gaze flicked to the sleeping, scarred face before he reached again. His hand landed gently in the shock of sunshine hair, and he carded his fingers through it, revelling in the softness.

"You end up here way too often, Naruto," he chided gently.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't move. He slept on deeply, unaware of the attention he was receiving.

To anyone else, Kakashi might look as though he was completely calm. On the outside, he was. Inside, however, he was struggling with a plethora of different emotions. Anger, fear, guilt, worry. He couldn't even put a name to them all –but, wherever Naruto was concerned, he never really could.

"You're so reckless… I wish you would take better care of yourself, sometimes. You always rush into things without thinking, hoping that everything will work out in the end. It usually does." His deep chuckle resonated through the room. "But that's what I love about you. You have such a spark… It's something I've always envied about you. People naturally gravitate towards your energy. Somehow, I have too."

Kakashi knew, with absolute certainty, that if Naruto had been conscious, none of this would have ever been vocalized. Ever. He wasn't one to reveal his feelings. Hell, he'd never really had them before. He had always considered himself a 'free spirit'. He'd never had thoughts of settling down before; he'd never even felt anything deeper than lust. But here he was, with the one person who made him feel. For some reason, he wanted the Uzumaki to know, but he was too proud to say it to his face. This was the next best step.

"It goes much deeper than that. I find myself thinking about you all the time, even when we're not together. How you managed to worm yourself into my personal life and irritate me when I'm alone is something only you could manage." There was a fondness in his voice, a warmth that nobody before had ever heard. "Maa, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? There's no way you would ever look towards an old man like me, let alone your old teacher. I think I've been reading my books too often."

Rolling his eyes at himself, Kakashi stood and turned towards the door. However, his feet turned him back towards the bed, seemingly of their own accord. As he stared down at the unconscious blond, an odd feeling consumed him.

It was as though he couldn't fight it – and if he was perfectly honest, he didn't want to.

Leaning down, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest, he brushed the very tip of his nose against Naruto's. He waited for a moment, gauging the blond's reaction. There was none. Slowly, he pressed his lips against Naruto's. It was just a brush, the lightest of contact, but it was everything he had ever imagined. His tongue peeked out and ran along the Uzumaki's bottom lip, tantalizingly slow. He lingered for a moment, until he heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
>Hastily, he pulled away and made his way to the door. He didn't even look back as he slid it open and strode out into the hallway, slipping his hands deep into his pockets as he lazily walked from the hospital.<p>

A pair of azure eyes blinked open and scarred cheeks flooded with colour. Slowly, Naruto reached up and brushed the tips of his fingers over his lips, which were still tingling from the brief  
>kiss.<p>

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The restaurant was mostly empty as Kakashi stepped inside.

The quiet hum of a few groups of people speaking and laughing together filtered through the air, along with the usual clattering of dishes and padding of feet as waitresses scrambled around the large room.

He was greeted almost immediately by a hostess and brought to a table in the back when specifically requested.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the hostess asked, a kind smile on her face.

"Just some sake," the Jounin grunted as he settled in to his seat.

She scurried off and he pulled his trusty book from his pouch. His attention was captured for a few moments, but it didn't stay there. He could barely get past the fifth sentence, and that was after reading the first four multiple times.

His mind kept drifting back to the day his life had changed. The day he'd realized that he, Hatake Kakashi, was in love.

It had started out as normal as any, but had quickly taken a surprising turn…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Kakashi," the Hokage began, her voice unusually serious as she eyed the Jounin standing before her desk. "I'm surprised you made it here so quickly, but glad. There's a problem…"_

_"It's about Naruto, isn't it?"_

_The blonde's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she sobered and nodded. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sighed. "He was due to return a few days ago, but hasn't sent any word saying he would be late. I'm… worried," she admitted. "It was a difficult mission, one that should have been taken on by ANBU, an entire team of specialists… I need you to go look for him, Kakashi."_

_Pulling out a scroll, she handed it across the desk. "This is a copy of his mission. I would ask someone else to do it, but you have the dogs, and… I trust you." Clearing her throat, Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I need you to leave right away. Find Naruto and bring him back."_

_"Understood," Kakashi replied, giving a lazy salute before placing his hands together in a seal and disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_Why his heart started beating so fast, so painfully, he had no idea. His mind was consumed; he had to get to Naruto, to make sure he was safe._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"I can't sense anyone nearby."_

_Kakashi glanced down at the small brown dog leaping through the treetops beside him. Something sank deep inside, but he pushed it away._

_"He should be around here."_

_Pakkun suddenly stopped and Kakashi gracefully jumped to a branch higher up. He was silent, watching as his canine sniffed at the air, his little eyes narrowed in concentration._

_"I smell blood. Lots of blood. 50 yards ahead."_

_Kakashi nodded his understanding and the two of them took off in that direction, concealing their chakra. They hid in a clump of leaves above a small clearing in the forest, peering down at the grizzly scene._

_Four bodies lay in the grass, which was stained red with their blood. Puddles of it had formed beneath each of the men, seeping out in little stream's. Kunai's were everywhere, embedded in the bark of the trees and impaled in the their flesh. The metallic scent was almost overwhelming, as was the carnage. Throats slit, the unknown faces were frozen; wide-eyed, glazed expressions of fear, or twisted in rage._

_But, Naruto was not among the lost._

_Hopping down onto the ground, Kakashi paused by each body in turn, reaching out to check for a pulse. They were all dead, as he knew they would be._

_"We need to keep moving," Pakkun grunted. "The scent is overpowering. I can't sense anything past the clearing."_

_Nodding, the man and his dog began moving again. They were silent as they deftly navigated through the trees, Pakkun's little brows furrowing in concentration. Nothing happened for quite a while, but then the canine suddenly switched directions._

_"There's someone to the east. A man. He's in bad shape," Pakkun informed._

_With each step forward, Kakashi's stomach twisted. It had to be Naruto. They were in a remote area that was normally only frequented by those with ill intent. It was a dangerous place, and it was close to the location the Uzumaki had been targeting._

_They slowed as they neared it, and Kakashi stretched out his senses. The chakra was familiar, and even before Pakkun informed him that it was indeed Naruto, he knew. Coming to a stop, the silver haired Jounin assessed the scene._

_It was another clearing, this one larger. The brush was thick; there was little to no traffic in this area. A small stream twisted along the ground, cutting through the trees. The bank was grassy and littered with bright wildflowers. In the midst of them was a shock of orange and black._

_"There's no one else nearby," Pakkun assured his Master, staying hidden up in the trees as the Jounin leapt to the ground._

_Kakashi approached quickly, kneeling down beside the blond's prone body. He felt for a pulse; it was there, but it was weak. Something tugged in his chest and his breath caught in his throat as he turned the body over._

_Naruto was cold to the touch and his skin unusually pale. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched, his body trembling with residual pain. There was no telling how long he'd been lying there, but he was coated with flaking, dried blood and bruises were blooming all over his body. There was a big one on his cheek, so dark that it rendered the whisker-like scars nearly invisible. Quickly checking him over, he found deep lacerations on the boy's back and deep scratches all over his front. There was a puncture wound on the collarbone, and Naruto's breathing was harsh and rasping, coming in short little bursts, as though it was painful._

_In that moment, Kakashi couldn't recall a time when he'd been more frightened. He was a high-ranking Jounin and had handled his share of difficult, often emotionally scarring, situations, but this… Seeing Naruto, his Naruto, in such bad shape, and not knowing whether he would make it all the way back to Konoha…_

_"Naruto?" he called, careful not to jostle the boy as he pulled him against his chest. "Naruto, wake up."_

_There was no response. Kakashi wanted to shake him, but was fearful of injuries._

_"Kakashi, we can't wait. We have to get him back."_

_Pakkun was right. Of course he was. So, why couldn't he move?_

_Slowly, he lifted his hand and rested his palm against a cool cheek. His thumb stroked over the dirty skin so softly, and he stared down at the boy as if in a trance. His chest constricted and his fingers shook, unbelievable anxiety, worry, welling up inside._

_"Kakashi!" the dog barked._

_Kakashi's head snapped up and the reverie broke. Carefully, so gently, he stood and maneuvered Naruto so the boy was situated on his back. He tucked his arms beneath the blond's rear and draped the long arms over his shoulders, staring down at the torn black material of his former student's outfit. Shifting a little, he made sure he had a good handle on the body before jumping up to join his dog._

_Pakkun gave his Master a calculating look before turning in the direction of the village, leading the way._

_About half-way there, Naruto stirred. His eyes opened and he blinked in confusion. A wave of pain assaulted him and he groaned, trying to shift his weight around._

_"Careful, Kiddo," Kakashi chided gently, tightening his hold. "If you move around, I'll drop you."_

_Naruto blinked until his vision began to focus. It took him a moment to realize he was being carried. Trees blurred past in his peripheral vision and wind ruffled his hair. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. His arms tightened around the man's neck, anyway._

_Kakashi came to a gentle stop and lowered Naruto onto a thick branch, crouching in front of him. He studied the boy for a moment, from the glazed, blue eyes, down over the chest that was rising and falling more quickly than normal as the blond struggled to breathe._

_Naruto, finally realizing who had been carrying him, frowned. "Why are there three of you, Kakashi? Why are you here, anyway?"_

_"I think you have a concussion," the Jounin answered, his lips set in a firm line. "I was sent by the Hokage to find you. You're three days late."_

_"Aw, man, I was lying there for three days?" Naruto groaned. He suddenly stilled and covered his mouth as a series of wet, hacking coughs assaulted him. It felt like his lungs were on fire; like a million little razor blades had somehow found their way inside of him. By the time he finished, he was completely winded and a sheen of cold sweat covered his body. When he pulled his hand away, it was splattered with blood._

_"That can't be good…" he whispered, looking up at Kakashi._

_"You have pneumonia," the Jounin surmised, frowning down at the blood-covered hand. The fresh droplets were dark in colour. Placing a hand against Naruto's forehead, he sighed. "You have a fever, too."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but promptly closed it as a wave of dizziness came over him. He groaned again, clutching at his head. It didn't pass. When he opened his eyes, his vision had gone blurry and Kakashi's voice, asking if he was alright, sounded far away and distorted. Before he knew what was happening, his eyes had rolled back in his head and he passed out cold._

_"Damn it," Kakashi hissed, standing again. This time, he cradled Naruto against his chest as he took off again, his pace doubling in his haste to get the blond to the hospital. The slow, shallow breathing was alarming and he knew the Uzumaki needed to be treated immediately._

_The entire journey home was torture. His mind was plagued with images of Naruto dying right there in his arms. He felt helpless, more helpless than he ever had before. And desperate. He couldn't lose Naruto. Not like this. Not now._

_It hit him then, like a bolt of lightning. He cared for Naruto. Not cared like he did for Sakura, or even Sai. It was deeper than that. The thought of losing Naruto was… it was devastating._

_No, he couldn't lose Naruto now. Not ever. Somehow, the boy had come to mean more to him than anyone. When, how, he didn't know. But it didn't matter._

_He wasn't going to lose him._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir? Sir, you haven't touched the sake I brought you twenty minutes ago. Is everything alright?" the waitress questioned, staring down at the man in concern.

"What?" Kakashi asked smartly. His eyes cleared and he blinked as he was brought from the memory. He stared down at the little pot of hot sake and reached out to touch it. It was cold. "Sorry, I was-"

"It's alright, hun," she smiled, reaching out to take the pot. "I'll bring you a new one."

He barely had time to thank her before she had disappeared. He was grateful. He couldn't remember a time when he had needed a drink more than he did at that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, your injuries are healing nicely," the nurse smiled as she helped Naruto to lie down in the bed once more. "All of the cuts are already healed, and the bruises almost faded. Your lungs, however, are still in rough shape. I have never seen a case of pneumonia that bad."

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he tugged the blankets up over him. "Can I go soon? It's so boring here."

"I'm afraid not," the nurse answered, shaking her head slowly. "Not until your lungs are cleared."

Naruto groaned and scowled darkly. "But it's so boring here, there's nothing to do!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe you could have one of your friend's bring you a book? Something to keep you occupied…"

"Maybe," Naruto groused, crossing his arms over his chest.

Offering another small smile, the nurse hung the chart back on the end of the bed and let herself out of the room.

Left on his own, Naruto's mind wandered back to the previous day, when he'd been visited by Kakashi. It had taken everything to feign sleep, especially when the older man had…

Had…

His cheeks flushed just thinking about the kiss.

Kakashi had _kissed_ him. _Kissed him_!

Now, the blond was by no means homophobic. He had no problems with anyone that was gay, but he _definitely_wasn't.

And even if he _was_, this was Kakashi! His former teacher. His mentor. Never had he suspected the man had feelings for him. There hadn't been anything to suggest such a thing. If anything, the blond thought his old teacher simply found him overly annoying. A pest. But, no… Kakashi had _feelings_for him. He hadn't openly said it, but there had been a warmth in the Hatake's voice that he'd never heard before.

A soft fluttering settled in his stomach as he remembered the warmth of the other's lips pressing against him. The slick tongue swiping along his bottom lip, peeking out almost shyly. And the way Kakashi had hesitated before kissing him… He could still feel the warmth of the Jounin's body pressed so close, the musky scent that surrounded him that he'd never noticed before. He'd never had reason to.

It was flattering, really. But also… weird. He'd never had those kind of thoughts of his teacher before. Never. He'd always looked up to Kakashi. He'd held the Jounin on a pedestal, admiring his hard earned skill and his genius mind, not his body and his lips!

Worrying his bottom lip, he wondered what it would be like to be with Kakashi, to… kiss him again. The warmth spread through his abdomen and chest, and his flush grew. It wouldn't be entirely unpleasant to feel that again, but… but the man was his teacher! Not to mention, Kakashi was so much older than him.

No, he shouldn't even be entertaining those thoughts. He _wasn't_gay!

_'That's what I love about you. You have such a spark… It's something I've always envied about you. People naturally gravitate towards your energy. Somehow, I have too.'_

"This isn't fair!" Naruto grumbled to himself, his fists clenching around the blanket tightly.

_'It goes much deeper than that. I find myself thinking about you all the time, even when we're not together.'_

Oh, that was cruel. So cruel. How could Kakashi say something like that to him? The man was always so secretive about his feelings. Hell, he hadn't even known the Jounin had feelings.

'_But, he thought you were unconscious_,' a voice in his head reminded him. '_He didn't know he was revealing his feelings. He didn't know you were awake when he kissed you, or he wouldn't have._'

How long had Kakashi felt that way? And what the hell was he supposed to do about it?

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, and recognizing the chakra signature, Naruto's eyes widened and his stomach clenched with panic. Closing his eyes, he willed his heart to stop racing and took a few deep breaths, wincing as he did so, until he was breathing slowly and evenly, feigning sleep.

The door slid open, and then closed a moment later. Footsteps padded across the room and a body fell into the chair situated beside the bed.

Kakashi glanced over Naruto, a feeling of relief consuming him upon seeing the blond was sleep. He was glad, because all he could think about – all he'd _been able_to think about since he'd visited the day before – was the feel of the boy's soft lips, lax beneath his own. He hadn't been able to sleep well the night before for it, and to say he was irritated was an understatement.

Whereas last time the Jounin had spoken quietly, this time he just sat in the chair, silent and still as a rock. The room was just as peaceful; more cards had been added to the table and there were so many that a few had fallen onto the floor. Standing, he set them back up, taking the time to read a few of them. A ghost of a smile curled his lips as he read the well-wishing's from the villagers, hoping that the 'Hero of Konoha' would have a speedy recovery.

"Things have certainly changed for you, Naruto," he murmured warmly. Setting the card back down, he perched on the side of the bed.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed for a moment, listening to Naruto's breathing. It was beginning to sound better, but the rasp was still there. Without even realizing it, he reached out to grasp Naruto's hand, pulling it into his lap. Lacing their fingers together, he sighed heavily and glanced out the window, watching the little birds flutter by.

He felt inexplicably calm, sitting there in the stark room. Perhaps it was knowing that Naruto was fine; that no harm would come to him. Or, perhaps, it was because, there, he didn't have to hide himself. With the blond unconscious, he could simply bask in their closeness.

"You're looking much better," Kakashi murmured, turning his attention back to Naruto. His gaze trailed over the scarred face, noting the blond's skin had returned to its delicious caramel colour and the bruise covering his cheek had almost disappeared.

"I guess you'll be back to your bratty self soon," he chuckled, reaching out to smooth some of the blond wisps from Naruto's forehead. "I think this is the first time I would prefer that."

A steady mantra of '_please leave, please leave_' had started up in Naruto's head. He wanted to pull his hand away, but at the same time, he didn't. Kakashi's was so big, so warm, holding his so tightly. He could feel the callused fingertips brushing across his skin and was barely able to stifle a shudder.

He was torn. One part of him wanted to 'wake up' and reveal himself, while the other wanted to remain 'asleep', and see if Kakashi would kiss him again before he left.

Which was ridiculous! He didn't want to be kissed.

He _didn't_!

Shifting a little, he felt Kakashi's hand stiffen and begin to draw away. Panic churned in his stomach and he quickly let out a soft snore. The hand resumed stroking through his hair and he mentally sighed.

But, Kakashi, thinking Naruto was going to wake up soon, pulled his hand back after a moment. He stood and glanced towards the door before leaning down and tugging at his mask to reveal the lower portion of his face. And then he kissed the blond again, this time a little harder. He pried the boy's mouth open with his tongue and let it slip inside the warm cavern, tasting, exploring. His fingers gently grasped Naruto's jaw, holding his mouth open to his slick appendage, which ghosted over the other's lax tongue, over his gums and perfectly straight teeth. Reluctantly pulling away, savouring the exquisite taste, he tugged the mask back in place.

"Hurry up and get better, Naruto. I miss having you around," he whispered, running his fingers through that soft blonde hair once more before slipping from the room.

Naruto's eyes opened immediately and, once again, a flush decorated his cheeks. He licked his lips, which still tasted of Kakashi, and frowned as a shudder coursed through his body.

He was more confused than ever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week passed and Naruto was finally released from the hospital. He was more than ready. The boredom had been excruciating, even though he'd convinced Sakura to bring a few books for him to read. Not only that, the daily visits from Kakashi, always ending in a kiss, were beginning to get to him.

He'd had more time to explore his feelings than ever before, but he still didn't understand them. He didn't want to be with Kakashi that way – at least, he thought he didn't – but after each visit, he had a hard time remembering why. He even found himself looking forward to them, if only to experience another of the Jounin's tantalizing kisses.

But _why_?

Grumbling to himself, Naruto slid out of the bed and hastily changed into his own clothes (he'd had Sakura bring him a change of clothes, too, since his had been torn and bloodied from his mission), leaving the hospital issued gown in a pile on the floor. Gathering up every single card and vase of flowers, he carried them from the hospital and sighed happily when he was finally outdoors again.

The sun shone brightly, warming his scalp and his skin. The wind ruffled his hair and as he made his way onto one of the busy streets, the smells and sounds of the market district assaulted him. It was a welcomed reprieved from the sterile smell of the hospital, and he was eager to get home and put everything away so he could pay a visit to his favourite establishment.

No matter how many times he'd begged or argued, the hospital staff had refused to go get him a bowl of his beloved ramen. He thought he might be suffering withdrawals.

Upon arriving home, the blond set the cards on his living room table to sort through later, and the vases on various surfaces around the room. He smiled softly; even if his home was considered a dump by many others, to him, it was his sanctuary. It was his, and he'd missed it the past few weeks.

"And now, it's time for ramen!" the blond grinned, speeding out the door and back onto the street.

In no time at all, he was settled on one of the little stools, awaiting his favourite bowl – miso ramen with extra pork slices. He made small-talk with the owner, who was so glad to see him after so long that his meal had been comped, and regaled the older man with tales from the mission that had resulted in his unusually long absence.

A shadow loomed behind him and Naruto barely had time to register it before arms were wrapping around him, hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe.

"Naruto!" Iruka breathed. "I was so worried about you!"

"'Ruka," the blond whined, trying to wiggle out of the tight grasp. "You just saw me yesterday!"

"I know, but when you were late returning and didn't send word…" The brunet smacked Naruto in the arm and scowled at him. "I was so worried!"

Naruto rubbed at his arm and glared at the brunet, but there was no real malice behind it. "Well, I'm fine. The doctor said I'm healed. Good as new," he grinned.

"But if Kakashi hadn't found you…"

A dark expression flashed across Naruto's face at the mention of _that name_and he quickly turned away to try and compose himself.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, concerned. "What's wrong? Are you hurting? Do you need to go back to the hospital?"

"No! No, I'm fine, 'Ruka! I'm not going back!"

"Then what is it?" the brunet pressed, relinquishing his hold and seating himself on the stool beside the blond.

"Well…" Naruto fidgeted nervously. "Can I ask you something, 'Ruka?"

Suspicion flashed across the brunet's face but he nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well… say there's this person that you've known for a really long time, and they revealed that they… they like you, but you aren't sure of what you're feeling. What do you do?" the blond asked quickly, trying in vain to fight his rising blush.

"Well…" Iruka answered slowly. "I guess the best thing to do would be to explore your feelings. You won't know how you truly feel unless you give yourself over to it. Did someone confess to you, Naruto? Who was it?"

"N-Nobody!" Naruto stammered, turning bright red. "I just… I was just curious, is all!" He was quiet for a few moments, contemplating. "But, what if you're afraid that it will mess up the relationship you have with that person? What if you try and it doesn't work out?"

Iruka paused for a moment, thinking over his answer. "But what if you don't try, and you miss out on something special? I guess you – I mean, that person – would have to decide if the risk is worth it. It takes a lot of guts to put a friendship on the line like that, but the results could be even better than you expected."

Naruto frowned.

Was he really willing to try something with Kakashi? Was he willing to put their… whatever relationship they had on the line, even if it might not – and probably wouldn't – work out?

Instead of the relief the blond had assumed he'd feel by talking to someone, he only felt even more confused than he'd been before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A month passed, the days seeming to tick by so, so slowly for Naruto. Everything seemed to have changed since those fateful days in the hospital. While, on the outside, he looked like everything was normal, he was suffering.

And avoiding.

Dark forces were at work. Every time he saw Kakashi, his mind would automatically take him back to those soft, exploratory kisses and his cheeks would burn brightly. He would stammer stupidly and forget how to talk, standing there jabbering like an idiot before he would just give up and run away.

It was humiliating, and the looks Kakashi would give him… The older man knew something was up, obviously. A blind man would be able to see his discomfort and panic.

Mentally cursing himself, Naruto flopped onto his bed and threw an arm up to shield his eyes from the light seeping in through the window. He was in the process of dozing off in the warm flood of light when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away," he muttered, flipping over onto his front.

But they didn't. There was another knock, and then another, this one more impatient.

"Fine, I'm coming!"

Forcing himself from bed, he padded across the room in his orange, swirly boxers. Too lazy to search for a shirt, he flung the door open – and took a stumbling step back.

"Ka-Kakashi…" the blond stammered, his cheeks immediately flushing a rosy pink. "W-What are you doing here?"

Kakashi raised a delicate brow as he leaned against the frame. His hands were in his pockets and his gaze – he couldn't help it – trailed down Naruto's body, over his sculpted, toned chest and strong legs.

"You never handed your mission report in. I was sent to retrieve it," he drawled lazily.

"Oh… Oh!" The blond's jaw dropped open and he turned back into his apartment, leaving the door wide open as he began rummaging for it. "I completely forgot!"

Now, Naruto might be… careless about a lot of things, but Kakashi knew for a fact that the blond had never forgotten to hand a report in. Especially one from a mission as important as that one had been. All of the strange behaviour from the blond was starting to get to him.

Without thinking about it, Kakashi stepped into the small apartment and seized Naruto's wrists. He spun the boy around and pinned him against the wall, stepping forward to box him in.

"What's going on with you?" he questioned. "It isn't like you to forget to hand it in. Did you even start it?"

"W-What? Of c-course I started it!" Naruto spluttered, making the mistake of meeting the other's gaze. He couldn't hold it; without realizing it, his eyes lowered until he was staring at Kakashi's lips. They were so close, he could almost taste them…

Kakashi tilted his head and leaned in closer. There were only a few inches separating them now, and his keen senses picked up on Naruto's hitch of breath, and quickening of pulse.

Interesting.

Sliding his knee in between the blond's legs, Kakashi leaned forward until their chests were pressed together. He tightened his hold on the wrists; their noses were practically touching now, and he could sense Naruto's need to flee.

"Your teammates are worried about you," the Jounin practically purred. "Even Sai has asked what's going on with you, but I have no idea what to tell them. What _is_going on, Naruto?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing's g-going on! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You're acting very odd." Kakashi could feel the boy's breath against him; could feel his heart racing against his chest. Sliding his hands up, he laced their fingers together, a smirk playing on his lips as Naruto swallowed heavily. The fingers began to tremble and realization suddenly struck. "You heard me in the hospital, didn't you? That's why you've been avoiding me. I suppose the kisses didn't help."

"N-No, I…" Naruto was about to deny it, but what was the point? The Jounin knew. The flush crept down his neck and he tried half-heartedly to pull his hands free, but the grip tightened.

"Are you disgusted?" Kakashi whispered, his gaze searching over the scarred face. "Or, did you enjoy it?"

Naruto licked his lips, his eyes still on Kakashi's. Realizing he wouldn't be able to lie his way out of it, he slumped against the wall.

It was all Kakashi needed.

In the blink of an eye, the man had tugged his mask down enough to free his lips, and pressed them to Naruto's. The boy stiffened against him for a moment but then relaxed. And kissed back. A pleased sound rumbled in his chest as his tongue peeked out, running over the blond's bottom lip, seeking entry.

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and he parted his lips to accept the probing appendage. It ran over his own tongue, so slick and smooth that he couldn't help giving in to it. Huffing, his tongue joined the fray, sliding against Kakashi's. He tried to pull his hands free again, but they were slammed against the wall. Hard. Growling, he yanked them free and buried them in the silver hair, barely noticing as strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

He needed closer. He needed more. So much more.

His fingers tugged at the soft strands and he practically mashed their faces together in an attempt to gain more. His bottom lip was nipped and pulled at, and a breathy, shuddering pant worked up from deep within his throat. He felt Kakashi's hands grip at his hips and pull him closer, pressing their hips together. He felt the hard outline of… of…

Oh, God…

Naruto shoved Kakashi away so hard that he lost his balance as soon as his support had disappeared. He stumbled forward and flailed his arms to keep himself from face-planting on the floor. He barely managed, but as soon as he'd gained his feet, he stumbled back towards the door.

"I- I can't," he stammered, his eyes wild with panic. "You're… You're _Kakashi_! You were my teacher and I… it's wrong! And I'm not gay! I'm not!"

"You may think that, Naruto, but you reacted to me. You wanted that just as much as I did," Kakashi murmured, pulling his mask back into place.

"I'm _not_ gay! Especially not for _you_!" the blond yelled, jabbing his finger at the door. "Get the hell out and _leave me alone_, you _old pervert_!"

"I don't even think you know what or who you are anymore, but I'm not going to play your game, Naruto."

The Jounin said nothing else as he moved towards the door. He slid his hands back into his pockets, looking for all the world like nothing serious had just happened – that he hadn't just blown his chance with Naruto. He didn't look back as he walked down the hallway, and then disappeared around a corner.

Naruto slammed the door shut and leaned heavily back against it. He slid down the smooth surface until he was splayed on the floor. His cheeks were still flushed and he panted haggardly. But his eyes no longer held that spark of anger; they were filled with disgust.

How could he be gay? He'd never had feelings for another man before, but that kiss… it still tingled on his lips. He could still feel that strong body pressed against his; those firm, experienced hands touching him all over…

"What's _wrong_ with me?" the Uzumaki groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I'm_not_gay!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto ducked behind a cart full of vegetables, ignoring the owner who glared at him. Peeking out from around the wood and between the legs of the customers, he kept his eyes on his target, who was walking in the opposite direction down the street. Sliding out from his hiding spot, he sneaked through the thinning crowd.

And then Kakashi started to turn around.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed, diving into the store beside him, whose door was wide open. He did a somersault and ended up flat on his ass, staring up at a scowling clerk.

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing at his backside as his cheeks flushed brightly.

"Get out of here," the man hissed and then turned to try and placate the customers standing around, staring at the blond in shock.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He scrambled up from the floor and bolted out the door, rushing to find out where Kakashi had gone. He spotted a mop of silver hair just ahead and slowed to a walk, trying to appear nonchalant as he wiped the dust from his ass.

Why was he following Kakashi, anyway? He'd totally rejected the man and had decided that he was not gay and had absolutely no feelings for him. But, for some strange reason, he couldn't get the Jounin out of his head. The way they had seemed to fit perfectly together, the way their lips had met and caressed, their tongues sliding together and bodies touching…

Ugh!

But, over the past few days, Naruto had remembered one important detail.

Kakashi had pulled his mask down.

In all the years he had known the lazy copy-nin, that had never happened. In fact, he, Sasuke and Sakura had once made it their mission to find out what the mask hid. But no matter what they'd tried, they hadn't been able to best the man.

But Kakashi had _willingly_pulled it down, and showed off the bottom half of his face.

He'd thrown that trust right back in the Jounin's amazingly handsome, perfectly gorgeous face.

Naruto felt like shit for it.

And so here he was, following the man down the main street of Konoha. Call him obsessive, but he couldn't stop thinking about that moment in his apartment. He'd done a lot of thinking and come to the conclusion that he didn't know _what_the hell he was. Girl's had always held… well, to be honest, they'd never really held an appeal to him. He'd held a crush on Sakura but had gotten over it pretty fast. If he were honest with himself, the person he'd been closest to… liking… had been Sasuke.

And Sasuke was _definitely_a guy.

But now there was Kakashi, and damn it, he could still _feel_those lips on him! And he wanted more of it!

Shaking his head, the blond continued with his stalk – _observing_. He slowed his pace and kept a comfortable distance from the Jounin, sliding his hands into his pockets as he walked, his sandals crunching on the gravelly street. He came to a stop, however, as he saw Kakashi veering off to the right.

"Don't just stop!" a woman behind him chastised, huffing as she skirted around. "Kid's these days…"

Naruto barely heard her. His eyes were rapt on the silver haired man, and the new person that had arrived. None other than Iruka Umino. His eyes narrowed as he watched the brunet hug Kakashi, holding on, for what he felt, was much too long. And then they disappeared inside a restaurant.

"You have _got_to be kidding me!" Naruto hissed, earning him some odd looks from people passing by.

Scrambling over to the restaurant, the blond ducked inside. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but… No, he just had no idea what he was doing.

"Naruto?"

Looking up, the blond nearly choked on his own spit as he saw Iruka and Kakashi standing in front of him. His eyes darted around and he took a step back, laughing nervously. "Iruka, hey! Man, that's weird that we both ended up here, huh? What a coincidence!"

"Are you okay, Naruto?" the brunet frowned, and then shook his head. "Why are you here? This place is… well, it's expensive…"

"Oh… Oh, right. Well, you know, I was just passing by and I wanted to see what it was like since I've never been in here before!" the blond laughed again, the sound high-pitched and nervous.

Kakashi gave him a knowing look, his lips twitching into a smirk beneath the mask.

Naruto flushed bright red as he caught the gaze. "Ah, w-well, I've seen it now!" the blond stuttered, taking a step back towards the door. "So, I better get going! It was… It was good to see you, 'Ruka! And…" He swallowed thickly, his eyes staying with Kakashi a few moments longer than necessary. "And you, Kakashi."

Turning tail, the blond bolted from the restaurant so quickly he almost ripped the door right off. He took off down the street and didn't stop or slow his pace until he was in his apartment, the door slammed shut and locked.

"Oh my god, I am such an idiot!" Naruto groaned, throwing himself onto the bed and burying his face beneath a pillow. "I can't believe I did that! He knows, he so knows why I was there! Oh, God. I'm never leaving my apartment again. Never, ever."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are Kakashi and Iruka dating? They've been hanging out together a lot lately," Kiba mused, tucking his hands behind his head in the soft grass.

"D-Dating?" Naruto stammered. "No. No way. They aren't."

"How do you know? Why else would Kakashi spend so much time with him? He's never hung out with anyone like that, that we've seen. He's private about that shit, so he must be really into Iruka."

The blond's eyes widened and he shook his head adamantly, his stomach beginning to churn. "No! No, he's not. He's just… No. They're not dating."

"Again, how do you know?" Kiba sighed. "You're acting weird, man. You have been for a while now. What's up with you?"

"N-Nothing's up! Why would you think something's up?"

"Because you're acting weird…" the Inuzuka repeated slowly, cocking an eyebrow at the blond. "Anyways, I think it's good that they're dat-"

"They're not dating!" Naruto exploded, jumping up from the ground. His eyes were shadowed beneath his bangs and his fists clenched at his sides. "Kakashi wouldn't do that! Not when… when…"

_'I'm not going to play your game, Naruto.'_

Had Kakashi given up? Moved on? Had the Jounin gotten tired of waiting for him?

Before Naruto knew what he was doing, he'd jumped up into a nearby tree. He ignored the calls from his friend as he took off towards the village. He didn't even notice where he was going until he stood in front of Kakashi's door. Almost of its own accord, his hand rose and banged loudly, unrelenting until it opened. He didn't even give Kakashi a chance to speak before he'd pounced on him, tugging the mask down so he could seal his lips against the older man's in a desperate kiss.

They stumbled backwards through the door and Naruto was immediately pushed up against the wall. He grunted as his back hit it, but his hands had already tangled in Kakashi's hair, holding his face still as he kissed them both breathless. It was seconds before he felt the other responding, strong arms wrapping around his hips and holding him close. His tongue swept against the seam of the Jounin's lips and then delved inside, a moan bubbling up from his throat as he experienced that taste once more, the taste that had haunted him since their first encounter in the hospital room.

"Naruto," Kakashi panted after forcing himself away. "What-"

"Don't date Iruka! Please, don't!" the blond pleaded, his hands sliding down to grab at Kakashi's shirt and prevent escape. "Please! I… I know what I want now! Or, I don't, but I know I want this! I- I want you!"

The copy-nin cocked an eyebrow and pulled back a little to study the blond. "Naruto, I said I'm not-"

"No more games!" Naruto interjected. "I don't know what's going to happen, or if it's going to work out, but I want to try! I can't stop thinking about you, and... and I want to try. I mean, if you're still... if you still want me."

"You're serious?" Kakashi asked, a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

"Yes," the Uzumaki grinned, leaning up to catch Kakashi's lips in a hard kiss. "Call me crazy, but I want to be with you."

Those arms tightened around him, and everything seemed to fall into place as Naruto's lips were taken again and they stumbled further into the apartment.

He knew, with absolute certainty, that he'd never spoken truer words in his life. While he didn't know if it would work out in the long run, who was he to pass up such a chance? He might be ridiculed, made fun of by his peers, but he didn't think so. They should be used to it.

After all, Uzumaki Naruto _was_ the number one ninja at surprising people. He'd just never realized that that included himself, as well.


End file.
